List of Things With Little/No Continuity
This is a list of some of the things with little/no continuity on Glee. If something does get continuity eventually, such as Beth showing up, please remove it from the list. Please do not add theories as to how something might make sense. It is clear that many of these things are "explainable" in some unwritten or extrapolated context. The point of this list is to expose continuity issues, not to say that Glee ''is terrible, so please do not get defensive. These issues do exist, and for the Gleeks to ignore or deny that is an insult to the what we do love about the show, causing other fandoms to lower their respect for us. List 'Rachel's Diet' She claims to have had nightmares about the baby chicks' mothers coming after her after Jesse St. James and the other members of Vocal Adrenaline egged her and said "We hear you're a vegan, Berry". However, in The Rhodes Not Taken, she was having pepperoni pizza with Finn, even remarking that it was good pizza. Even if she was not originally a vegan, as a Jew, she should not be eating pepperoni, as it is not Kosher. In Ballad, she also made a venison casserole for Mr. Schue. 'Rachel's Age' In The Rhodes Not Taken, Rachel tells Jacob that she has had "16 years on the stage". However, in Dream On, Rachel tells Jesse that her birthday is December 18th, 1994, which would have made her 15 for all of season one and the first half of season two. 'Rachel's Nose' In Acafellas, Rachel seems rather proud and content with the way her nose is. She even explains to Dakota Stanley and the rest of New Directions that when her idol, Barbara Streisand, was a young ingenue, she was instructed to get a nose job. Rachel even goes so far as to say, "Thankfully she didn't," implying Rachel believes this was the right choice and that people should be proud of how they look; however, in Born This Way, Rachel seems to hate the way her nose looks. She even nearly ends up getting a nose job and seems to have forgotten about Barbara Streisand's story until Kurt reminds her about it. However, this could have changed through peer pressure. 'Rachel's Bedroom' During Hairography, her bathroom door is opposite her bed, and also seen in Bad Reputation, the outside door in on the right wall. There is no sign of a window. In Dream On, the outside door is on the left, the bathroom door is implied to be on the right, Rachel comes out of it combing her hair and there's a window in behind her desk, opposite her bed. In Mash-Up, she also has different room positions, such as where her desk is. 'Puck's Community Service' We haven't seen or heard about him doing it since Never Been Kissed. 'Lauren's Ego' When Puck sang ''Fat Bottomed Girls to Lauren, she became offended, but when he sang'' Big Ass Heart'' to her, which still makes comments about her weight, she was still flattered by then end. 'Puck's Feelings for Quinn' In Journey, when asked by Quinn if he loved her, Puck says, "Yes, especially now." In Audition, Puck confirms he still has feelings for Quinn. When he returns from juvie, he does not pursue her, and the two do not speak to each other all season. By the end of Season 2, he's in love with Lauren, has made out with Rachel, and hasn't said a word to Quinn or about his feelings involving her. 'Kurt's Dancing' He was rocking it during Push It in Showmance and Single Ladies in Preggers, even teaching the guys on the football team how to dance; however, in Sexy he suddenly doesn't know how to appear sexy or confident while dancing, and apparently he can't tell what looks awkward either. 'Boarding School or No?' Kurt goes to Dalton, a school in Westerville, which is about two hours away from Lima, Ohio, a long way to drive to school everyday, prompting the assumption that Dalton is a boarding school; however, in The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, he mentioned going to Finn's room every night with a glass of warm milk to start conversation meaning he's living at home. Also in Rumours, Sam mentions that he got a job delivering pizzas at night and saw Kurt when he brought one to Dalton. Assuming this during a late-night rehearsal for the Warblers, Kurt would probably not want to drive all the way from Westerville to Lima, unless he frequently stays with Blaine or another friend from Dalton, whether it is at their house or dorms, if there are dorms at Dalton. However, there is also the possibility that Dalton has optional room and board. It has been basically confirmed by the frequent commuting from McKinley to Dalton and vice versa that Westerville and Lima have been placed closer together geographically in Glee for the sake of making things simpler. 'Mercedes-Quinn Friendship' These two were best friends in the back nine of season one. Quinn even lived with Mercedes for a period of time. Also, Quinn explicitly asked for Mercedes to be present when Beth was born. During season 2, they barely talked. Also, in Funk It, Mercedes was somewhat racist and sceptical about Quinn's ability to do a funk number, as she is white. 'Sam and Santana's Break Up' Santana and Sam start seeing each other in Comeback, but in Born This Way, Santana and Dave start their bearded relationship (though Samtana is never shown to officially brokeup other than when Sam states "Probably somewhere making out with Karofsky. He can have her."). 'Tina's Individuality' In Theatricality, she expressed her feelings about being herself and knowing who she was. Then in Comeback she follows the trend set by Brittany despite only wanting to dress in gothic-esque clothes, and in Born This Way, she is shown to have insecurity about her eye color that had never come up before, and she claims that she is copying what she sees in magazines. 'Tina's Shyness' In season one, Tina is discribed as a "shy, unconfident, and insecure student." Throughout the season, she shows no evolution or signs of growing more confident. She ends the last episode of season one still as shy as ever and comes back in Audition suddenly bold and keen to voice her opinion. She spends the rest of the series unexplained and oddly outgoing as well as rude and tempermental which is a sudden step up from a inoccent, shy, and insecure girl shown in season one. 'Brittany and Pregnancy' In The Power of Madonna, Brittany apologizes to Quinn (because of Quinn's pregnancy) after making an insensitive statement about how nothing bad happens to people who put out, and when Quinn goes into labor, she is seen in the background looking at her stomach and rubbing it; however, in Sexy, she believes babies come from storks. 'Brittany and My Headband' In Blame It on the Alcohol, Rachel sings the song My Headband to Finn alone in the choir room, but in Original Song, Brittany says it's her favorite song, though she is never shown hearing it. 'Quinn's PTSD' In Special Education, Quinn is nervous before New Directions' performance at Sectionals, claiming the last time she performed at a competition she gave birth, and saying it gave her PTSD; however, at Regionals, she looks completely fine and says nothing about last year despite Regionals being the actual competition where she went into labor. 'Quinn's Due Date' In Hairography Kendra tells Terri that the baby is due around spring break; however, Rachel tells Finn in Laryngitis that Jesse is on Spring Break. Journey is five episodes later which must be around a month or two, and even so, in Journey, Quinn says her due date is a month after Regionals; therefore, according to Quinn she delivered a month early, and according to Terri, she delivered a month or two late. 'Sue's Mother' In the episode Showmance, Sue says that she euthanized (killed) her "wealthy, elderly mother," but in Furt, Sue's mother, Doris Sylvester, comes back after killing off the last Nazi. 'Warbler's Informal Performances' In Silly Love Songs, the Warblers specifically say that they haven't performed at an unoffical venue since 1927. But in Original Song, Blaine says that the Warblers do nursing home performances all the time. 'New Directions' Budget Cuts (As Of Season Two)' In season two, Will claims that Coach Beiste's new football budget had siphoned off 10% of the glee budget and had cut all of the show choir's transportation to and from events; however, New Directions has no problem getting to sectionals in Special Education. No explanation for how they were able to pay was made, and no attempts at any fundraising for the club are made until Finn sets up his kissing booth in Silly Love Songs (which is already after one competition). 'New Directions' Props' In several episodes, New Directions have not been able to do certain things, such as pay for a bus to competitions, because they have not had enough funds to pay for them; however, they still manage to buy different sets and costumes for almost every episode that would normally cost'' a lot'' of money, something that New Directions do not have if they can't even pay three hundred dollars to rent a bus. For example, the dresses and light screen in the background in The Substitute when Rachel and Holly are performing Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag from Chicago. 'Glee Club's Popularity' In A Night of Neglect, no one in Glee was able to invite people to come to the benefits despite that they have popular characters. This conflicts with several scenes shown previously in the series. In both Showmance and Britney/Brittany, the school gets over-excited for their performances instead of booing them off stage. Also, New Directions had a full house for their fall invitational in The Rhodes Not Taken, and yet they can only scrounge up six audience members in A Night of Neglect, the majority of which are hecklers commanded by Sue. In Born This Way, when Kurt and New Directions members sang Barbra Streisand, they have plenty of flashmobbers willing to help Rachel feel more confident with her looks. 'Brittany's Belief in Santa' Kurt had said in Grilled Cheesus, that believing in God's existence is like Santa being real (due to Kurt's belief that there is no God), and Brittany did not object to Kurt's claim that Santa did not exist. Later, in A Very Glee Christmas, there was a centric theme about her belief in Santa. 'Azimio's Moral Code' In Britney/Brittany, Artie successfully prevents Azimio from attacking Finn because Azimio would have to go through him to get to Finn. Azimio leaves saying, "The only things saving you right now is my moral code; I don't hit crippled people." In The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, Azimio is the ring leader of the massive slushie attack on Artie, which Artie tries to talk him out of, but Azimio says he believes in "equal opportunity." This is after Artie is on the football team, cooler than he was prior to joining, so there is less reason to pick on him than before when Artie was just in Glee Club when Azimio couldn't do it because Artie is a cripple. 'The School Paper (The "Muckraker")' In Showmance, when Quinn, Brittany, and Santana try out for New Directions, Quinn says "I'm pretty sure you've read about this in the school paper: Finn and I have been an item for awhile now." However, in Rumours, Sue tells Terri that she wants to bring back The Muckraker, to which Terri responds "But the school newspaper was discontinued 2 years ago due to a lack of interest" meaning the Muckraker would have been discontinued long before Finn and Quinn were an item. 'The ReWalk' In A Very Glee Christmas, Artie receives a machine from an anonymous donator that allows him to walk in limited bursts. Even though the thing costs a fortune, made everyone smile, and made Artie very excited, Artie is never seen using it after Christmas. 'Jesse's Intelligence' In season one, Jesse understands all of the vocabulary that Rachel uses and properly uses complex words such as "fastidiously" in sentences. When he returns in Prom Queen, Jesse claims he didn't know you have to take all your classes in college and doesn't know what a recession is insinuating he isn't that smart. 'The Warbler's Regionals Number' After performing ''Misery'', Blaine shouts, "Hey Regionals! You've just met our opening number!" In Original Song, Blaine and the Warblers are seen arguing over what to sing at Regionals. They decide to sing Candles and ''Raise Your Glass'', Misery ''never even being mentioned. 'Sue's Religious Beliefs' In Grilled Cheesus, Sue is very against the glee club singing religious songs; however, in Original Song when she was the coach of Aural Intensitity, they sang a song that's a religious to suck up to the judges at Regionals, two of which were a nun and a conservative Republican. 'Mike's Voice' In Duets, Mike can't sing very well, yet in just about every episode he is shown singing. In Furt, he harmonizes in a solo with Tina in ''Marry You. Mike's confidence about his voice is also fluctuating. In The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Mike had gained enough confidence from his earlier duet with Tina in Duets in his singing ability to accept the role of Frank-N-Furter, even remarking that he is feeling more confident about his singing voice, yet in Born This Way, Mike's shirt says "Can't Sing." 'Sue-Olivia Newton John Relationship' In Bad Reputation, Sue and Olivia Newton John re-make her Physical ''video, but in Journey, she seems to dislike Sue and repeatedly makes fun of her. 'New Directions' Nationals Setlist' When New Directions is writing original songs in New York for Nationals, they are already in their hotel rooms, meaning that they arrived in New York not having written, choreographed, or rehearsed any of their songs. They are only in New York for a few days before Nationals, so it seems unlikely that they could have their songs ready by then (and believe that they are likely to win). 'The Promise Ring' In Furt, Sam tells Quinn that he loves and would like to marry her in the future, than gives her a promise ring; however, when they broke up in Comeback, the ring nor promise was mentioned, and it is never shown what happened to the ring. 'Rachel's feelings for Jesse' In Prom Queen, Jesse returns to see Rachel and win her back. He kisses Rachel at the end of Funeral and she reciprocates the kiss; however, in New York, she seems to not care about Jesse at all and claims she can't have any distractions before the competition, yet she accepts Finn's advances. 'Quinn's plans for New York' At the end of Funeral, Quinn tells Finn that she has big plans for New York. When he asks what they are she says, "You'll see." Despite her threatening promise, she does nothing except blow up at Brittany and Santana about how upset she is at Finn and that she doesn't care about the Nationals competition. This leads Brittany and Santana comforting her with the idea of getting a haircut, which doesn't really count as "big plans." Even if her big plans for New York were to get the New Directions disqualified before Nationals as many suspected she would, she doesn't ever tell Finn about them even though she said "You'll see." 'Sue's House' In Funk, when Will comes to visit Sue at her house, he is literally tripping over the number of trophies in the hallways and then in Sue's bedroom. When he and Emma re-visit the house in Comeback, the number of trophies has radically decreased. 'Santana Somehow Knows Karofsky Kissed Kurt' In Born This Way, Santana says that she knows Karofsky is gay not only because she saw him checking out Sam in the hallway, but she also says "I know about you and Kurt," implying that she knows about what happened in the locker room (see Never Been Kissed). There is no possible way for her to have known about the kiss because as mentioned later in the episode, Kurt hasn't told anyone aside from Blaine, so unless Blaine told her, there is no possible way for her to have known about it. One possible explanation is that she doesn't know everything that happened between Dave and Kurt, but was speculating that something went down between them that clued Kurt in on the fact that Karofsky is gay. 'Lauren's Original Crush on Puck' In Special Education, Lauren finds Puck in a port-o-potty, and he asks her to join Glee club which she agrees to do if he gives her seven minutes in heaven. Then in A Very Glee Christmas, she tells Santa Claus, "I want Puckerman to love me. He's a fox!" However, in Silly Love Songs, she is suddenly playing "hard to get" with him, and it is revealed that he no longer turns her on after only 3 minutes of the 7 he promised her. She even threatens him for staring at her which makes no sense because if she's no longer into him, she wouldn't have asked Santa Claus for him to like her. 'Finn's Stance on Cheating' In season one, he cheated on Quinn two times with Rachel (while she was pregnant with a baby he thought was his at the time); however, in Comeback, Quinn states that he broke up with her because she cheated on him (not the lying about the baby being Pucks), and he doesn't deny it. He also accepts Santana and Brittany's offer to go on a date with both of them to BreadstiX while he is dating Rachel the first time. He later breaks up with Rachel when she comes clean about making out with Puck. Finn makes advances on Quinn even though she is in a relationship with Sam. Finn gets mad when he finds out Rachel cheated on him, yet he cheated on her. 'Rachel's Knowledge of Broadway' Throughout seasons 1 and 2, it is obvious that Rachel is an expert on Broadway. In New York, Rachel didn't know that Cats had closed already. She had to be corrected by Quinn. 'Artie's Reason for Dating Brittany' When Artie started dating Brittany in Duets, he wanted Tina to be jealous. After he broke up with Brittany, he decided that he wanted her back. When Artie got Brittany back, he stopped trying to make Tina jealous. If he still had any feelings left for Tina, they are not shown. 'Santana's Sexuality' Santana is originally thought to be bisexual, having male sexual partners such as a one night stand with Finn and a long-term sexual relationship with Puck, and also a sexual relationship with her best friend Brittany. In Britney/Brittany and The Rocky Horror Glee Show, she also flirts with and makes sexual remarks about Emma's boyfriend Carl and saying to him "You can totally drill me anytime.." and "Wanky.." However, when she finally admits her feelings for Brittany, she says that even though she's fluid, she's "stuck" on Brittany. Now while it makes sense to be stuck on someone, it still doesn't explain how she no longer is interested in men at all, especially since in Silly Love Songs she was mad at Puck, who had been her long-time partner, for being interested in Lauren instead of her on Valentines Day, and admitted in Sexy that she was attracted to both men and women. And suddenly in Born This Way, she refers to herself as a "closet lesbian". It's strange how she's considered Bisexual in one episode then 3 episodes later she's 100% lesbian. Also in New York, she is seen flirting with a cop during the song mashup of I Love New York/New York, New York, and seems to be very turned on by Blaine when sings, like in Don't You Want Me she yells "I want you!" and in It's Not Unusual she is casting him flirty looks and gestures and dancing with him like she is into him. 'New Directions vs. Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals' In Season 1, New Directions faced Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals. In Season 2, when ND tied with The Warblers at Sectionals, they BOTH competed against Aural Intensity at Regionals. However, Vocal Adrenaline was not on the list of competitors, so unless "sections" and "regions" change every year, (which they probably don't since ND faced Aural Intensity both years) they should have competed against Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals, not Nationals. 'Mercedes didn't seem to remember Holly Holliday' In Sexy, when Mr. Schue introduces Holly as the class guest, everyone cheers except for Mercedes, who says "Oh no, it's the salad lady.." because of an earlier class where she and Finn misunderstood Holly's cucumber demonstration. Mercedes should have remembered her for being more than just the "Salad Lady" because in The Substitute, Holly almost got Mercedes expelled by giving her permission to shove tots up the tailpipe of Sue Sylvester's car. 'New Directions singing a "Funk" number to beat Vocal Adrenaline' In Funk, Will finds out that Vocal Adrenaline has a weakness, which is Funk music. When Give Up the Funk was performed at the end of the episode, Jesse and the rest of VA are petrified and refer to themselves as "soulless automatons" because they could never pull off a Funk number. However, New Directions performs a Journey medley instead of a Funk number at Regionals. They also seem scared stiff after learning that Sue is a judge. Now which while it makes sense to be scared that Sue will crush them at Regionals, it makes no sense that New Directions is excited and confident about their new style of music and Puck even said to Vocal Adrenaline quite confidently "See you punks at Regionals!" and suddenly in the very next episode they all believe they are going to lose. However, this particular error could probably be explained by the fact that Funk was originally supposed to air before Theatricality but was changed at the last minute. Notice when you watch Funk before Theatricality, it makes it seem like Vocal Adrenaline is doing Lady Gaga music to beat New Directions and their Funk music. Also, at Nationals in New York, New Directions performed original songs and no Funk numbers, which Vocal Adrenaline also did, and they lost to Vocal Adrenaline again. So if Funk really is Vocal Adrenaline's weakness, they would have sang Funk music at both Regionals 2010 and Nationals 2011. '"Funk" performances pt. 2' In Funk, the episode centers around Vocal Adrenaline psyching out New Directions, and New Directions fighting back by performing funk numbers. At the beginning of the episode, it is stressed that Vocal Adrenaline has never pulled off a funk number before; however, they sang "Another One Bites the Dust" at the start of the episode, which is a funk rock song, meaning it infuses elements of both funk and rock music. Also, Quinn sings "It's a Man's Man's Man's World" for the funk assignment, which is not a funk song, despite being originally by funk artist James Brown. Also, in the episode, Mercedes claims that when white people do funk you end up with "KC and the Sunshine Band". Harry "KC" Wayne Casey is the only white member of the group; their past bassist/drummer Richard Finch was white as well, but the majority of the group is not white. 'McKinley High's lunchroom' In Seasons 1 and 2, the school cafeteria seems average sized. However, in The Purple Piano Project, the room is noticeably larger, with a raised ceiling and striped colored brick walls that were not there before. 'How Sue got New Directions' setlist for Sectionals in Season 1' In the first part of Season 1, Sue keeps trying to get Will to give her the setlist. In Hairography, he gives it to her freely and gladly and is totally oblivious to what she really wants it for, and she ends up leaking it to the opposing teams. However, in Sectionals, when the kids of New Directions accuse Brittany and Santana of giving Sue the setlist, Santana denies it but Brittany says "I did but I didn't know what she was going to do with it" but she never had the setlist or gave it to Sue as Will clearly was the one who gave Sue the setlist. 'The Bullywhips' In Born This Way, Karofsky and Santana start a club called the Bullywhips as a way to stop bullying and provide a safer school environment for all students, like Kurt whom they successfully get to come back to McKinley. However, after The Prom Queen, they are not seen or heard from and in The Purple Piano Project, Finn gets slushied by the hockey team, which should have been prevented by the Bullywhips. And even if the club was "disbanded", there is no way Figgins would have let them stop patrolling the hallway, if he is even a good principal. 'Santana and Lima Heights Adjacent' In Britney/Brittany, Santana mentions that her dad is a doctor, and that she has a "killer healthcare plan that pretty much pays for everything", meaning she must also live in a really nice house and her dad has very nice income. However, in Silly Love Songs and New York, Santana mentions that she is from a part of town called Lima Heights Adjacent, which is on the "wrong side of the tracks" which makes it sound like she lives in the ghetto part of town. If Santana's dad really is a doctor, he more than likely would not have picked a place to live in the ghetto. 'Blaine's classification' In Original Song, Blaine refers to himself as a "Junior Member" of the Warblers, meaning he would have been in the same grade as Kurt, who was a junior at the time. However, in I Am Unicorn, he is said to be a year behind Kurt. If Blaine really was a sophomore while he was at Dalton academy, it's highly unlikely that they would have given him EVERY solo in the group. Also, Blaine's character was originally said to be a year older than Kurt, but he is now a year younger. 'Kurt's High F' In Wheels, Kurt aims to hit a high F so he can beat Rachel in the diva-off of Defying Gravity. However, when he is practicing hitting the note prior to the competition, he actually hits a high A flat. 'Jacob Ben Israel's age''' Jacob Ben Israel was originally thought to be in the same age as most members of New Directions. However, in A Night Of Neglect, he says to Holly Holliday, "I'll be 18 in three years. Wait for me?" which means that he would have been 15 at the time. This would have meant that he would have been 13 going on 14 in Season 1, unless he is one of those SUPER smart nerdy students who got to skip a year. Category:Santana's Socio-Economic Status